


Somethin' Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Title is from Frank & Nancy Sinatra Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara Danvers can never seem to get her words right when she's around Lena Luthor. Supergirl isn't much better. It's only a matter of time before it becomes obvious what's going on here.





	1. Stand in Line

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f48fpoSEPU
> 
> I'm on Tumblr here: littlemisslesbot 
> 
> And fully obsessed with Supergirl. Please leave feedback, I don't do a lot of writing. :).

Kara straightened her glasses for what must have been the tenth time since she entered the elevator. She was never very fond of elevators, for someone who could fly they felt a little superfluous. The elevator at L-Corp would chirp little facts about the business as you ascended and since Lena’s office was at the top and Kara had visited a few times now, she could recite the entire loop of L-Corp elevator facts.

“L-Corp is a leader in its field of sustainable energy. The desert outside National City powers this building with over 100 solar panels.” Kara breathes out the line under her breath. She always thought this particular fact was an exaggeration. She had flown over the desert many times and her quick count was about 86 solar panels.

The elevator began to slow as it reached the top floor and Kara fixed her blazer. Lena had an annoying habit of looking completely put together whenever they saw each other and no matter how hard Kara tried she always seemed to flounder a little and end up looking flustered when they would chat. 

Ding.

“You have arrived at the 23rd floor, office of the CEO. Have a wonderful day at L-Corp!” The elevator called as Kara exited.

“Thank you.” Kara said, not realizing how strange it was to speak to an elevator until she noticed Jess, Lena’s assistant, looking at her with a tilted head and a confused smile.

“I- Well, you know how sometimes you just- I didn’t- Is Lena in?” Kara stuttered with a self-deprecating smile. Luckily for Kara, Jess just gave her a smile that looked vaguely like it was a pity smile and waved her in.

“Of course, Miss Danvers.” 

Kara closed the distance down the hall and raised a hand to the heavy door and gently knocked. She had picked up Lena’s steady breath and heartbeat before she had entered the building. She had peeked quickly into the office to make sure Lena wasn’t too busy as she had stepped through security downstairs. But now with her glasses firmly in place, she relied on her hearing to listen for Lena pausing her work and shifting at her desk. 

“Come in.” Kara almost jumped. She had been listening so intently that Lena’s voice from behind the door and across her office cut through her. Great. Flustered before she was even had even entered the office. A new record.

Kara pushed the door open and peered around it, entering the office timidly.

“Kara! What a pleasant surprise.” Lena said as she rose from behind her desk with a smile.

“Lena.” Kara breathed out Lena’s name as she walked towards the beautiful woman. “I’m sorry for just dropping in. I hope I’m not disturbing you too much.”

“Not at all. I was just finishing up some reports for the board. Financial stuff, that’s all they care about.” Lena laughed. “So what can I do for you?” 

Lena walked out from behind her desk and led the reporter over to the couch in her office. Kara sat down slowly as she spoke.

“Well, I know you’re very busy but CatCo is hosting a party next weekend. It’s a sort of birthday celebration for the Tribune. I write for the magazine obviously but all the reporters and several of important National City … people will be there. Anyway, I came to personally deliver CatCo’s invitation to one Lena Luthor.” Kara beamed, pleased to have gotten through several sentences of conversation without reducing to a puddle of nervous mess.

Lena had poured herself a glass of water as she listened. Now that Kara was finished, she turned and raised the pitcher in a silent offer to Kara. 

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed. “No, I’m not wet- Thirsty! I mean. I’m not thirsty.” Crap.

Lena laughed softly and Kara could have sworn her super hearing picked up Lena mutter something that sounded like “Pity”, but she was too busy rooting through her bag to distract herself that she had missed it. Lena sat herself adjacent to Kara as Kara proffered up an intricately decorated envelope she pulled from her bag.

“The official invite.” Kara offered when Lena looked perplexed.

“Oh, I see.” Lena sounded slightly disappointed as she accepted the letter. “This is an invite from CatCo, not Kara Danvers.” Lena’s lips turned upwards as she opened the invite carefully.

The space between Kara’s eyes scrunched as she considered what Lena said. She reached up and nervously fixed her glasses before responding.

“Yes. Uhm. Well, we couldn’t not invite Lena Luther. But- I- Uhm. I will be there and you will be there. I mean, maybe you’ll be there that is. So we could always hang out while we’re both there. If you will be there. I don’t mean to assume you’ll be there if you are too busy and can’t be… there.” Kara’s eyes darted across Lena’s face as Lena’s smile grew and she placed the open invite on the coffee table next to the flowers Kara loved. 

“Relax, Kara. I was just poking fun. I would love to, I don’t exactly have weekend offers lined up, what with being a Luthor and all. So thank CatCo for thinking of me, will you?” 

Lena had adjusted on the couch to face Kara more openly and Kara had been gazing quietly at Lena through her lenses for a few minutes before realizing Lena was expecting an answer.

“I will.” Kara laughed and stood from the couch, stepping back slightly to put some distance between the green eyes that were reaching out and pulling her in. 

“Leaving so soon?” Lena asked, regarding Kara softly.

“Yes, uhm, I have an article to write that my boss may or may not have been expecting yesterday so…” 

“Go, go.” Lena smiled. “Is green in this winter? The public must know.”

Both women chuckled and Lena stood from the couch as well, taking the invite from the coffee table.

“I will see you next Friday night.” Lena promised.

“Yes.” Kara stated. “Next Friday. I will see you then, Lena.”

As Kara waited for the elevator to return her to ground level she couldn’t even hear the soft chiming of L-Corp facts over the weight of her mega-watt smile and the thought of seeing Lena again.

She also missed the content release of breath in the office on the 23rd floor.


	2. Alien Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and a hostile alien destroy an L-Corp facility in a fight. Kara stumbles over an explanation and Alex thinks it's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, kara-snore-el (on tumblr).
> 
> A little update. The next chapter will be the party. Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: littlemisslesbot

Supergirl ducked her head down as she felt the lash of the En’Taran’s mechanical arm slam into her shoulder. If you could call it an arm, she supposed. Alex’s voice rung into her earpiece with urgency.

“Kara, pull back the DEO is almost there.”

Kara ignored her sister’s warnings and lunged forward, fists connecting with the alien opposite her.

_Do not resist. You will fetch us a good price._ The En’Taran stumbled back from the blow but continued to speak to Kara with its telepathic communication.

Kara launched into the air to circle the alien, hitting it with a powerful dose of her laser vision, removing two of its mechanical appendages. The En’Taran stumbled and fell before Kara stepped right up to its failing body.

“You don’t own anyone anymore.” Kara spit before punching the being square upside what she assumed to be its face.

The alien toppled to the ground laying still.

Kara regarded the L-Corp facility the fight had just taken place in. It was almost completely destroyed. The lab section that was on her right had at one point been surrounded by glass and had been torn through completely. The En’Taran and its weird extendable mechanical limbs had swung about knocking everything over.

Alex and a number of DEO agents poured into the building through the loading dock on the far side of the room.

“Supergirl.” Alex called, crossing the distance quickly and grabbing onto Kara’s arm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Alex.” Kara said with a smile. The DEO agents were quickly detaining the alien and removing him from the factory.

“Not positive how Lena Luthor is going to feel about the fact that I practically destroyed an entire L-Corp R&D facility but I suppose it’s better than an En’Taran Slaver stealing her technology?” Kara tried hopefully.

Alex laughed and shoved Kara slightly.

“Good luck selling that one, sis.”

Kara walked over to what used to be the wall of a supply room. Kara was remembering sections of the fight she had forgotten as she looked around. The alien and herself had collided with the wall breaking right through onto the other side and in their fight, had smashed something which had exploded.

“Was there was an explosion? I think there was an explosion.” Kara muttered.

“Considering this whole room is blown to bits, I would say there probably was an explosion.” Alex was trying hard to contain her laughter much to Kara’s chagrin.

“Oh Rao, Lena is going to kill me.”

“Sooner than later it seems.” Alex said with glee.

Kara whipped around just in time to see Lena Luthor stepping out of a car which had pulled up just beside the DEO’s trucks. Kara took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to face Lena before starting her strut over to the Luthor.

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara stated boldly.

Lena looked at Supergirl with narrow eyes and an eyebrow quirked so sharply Kara felt like she stopped breathing all together.

Without a word, Lena began walking into the heavily damaged facility. Kara nearly tripped over herself before falling into step beside the brunette. Two DEO agents who were finishing up loading the En’Taran into the truck turned to look and shoot Kara with a look that could only be described as pity. Kara turned her attention back to the woman who was charging forward to survey her building.

“Ms. Luthor. I understand this isn’t ideal. I’m very sorry about the building. I- There was a- Uhm, a- an alien. A bad one! It was here to take your uh- zeta-beam thingy. Or something like that. It was kind of unclear but it wasn’t really taking no for an answer, you know?” Kara laughed nervously as Lena continued further into the building looking around.

It was when Lena finally paused and turned on Kara that she finally spoke.

“And I trust you prevented that from happening?” Lena stated.

Kara was having a hard time reading Lena who was regarding Supergirl somewhat coldly.

“Yes! I uhm-yes, I stopped it from stealing anything.” Kara stated proudly. Placing her closed fists on both her hips in her classic Supergirl stance.

“I can see that,” Lena turned to regard the shattered glass and state of the lab portion of the building. “At what seems to be thousands of dollars in damage.”

“R-r-r-right.” Kara stuttered. “Well, the price of world peace tends to be a steep one?”

“Ha.” Lena huffed dryly. “Let me know if you’re ever going to chip in for that one.”

Lena turned again towards Supergirl. She considered the hero for a moment and her eyes softened considerably, the edges of her mouth rising slightly at how Supergirl seemed to squirm under her gaze.

“I did however, hear from my staff that you ensured all personnel were secure before beating my building to a pulp. So, I suppose I should thank you for that.”

“Of course, Lena.” Supergirl blushed. “If there’s anything I can do to help get the place running again, I would love to help.”

Lena smiled openly now, crossing her arms across her body and leaning to the side slightly.

“It’s not often the Girl of Steel offers to help with the clean-up. Thank you, Supergirl but I know an excellent contractor who will love to do the work. I wanted to spruce this place up anyway. Construction jobs in National City are flourishing with you around.”  Lena winked before making her way back to her car and Kara thought she might melt into the ground.

Kara followed in Lena’s wake quickly. Lena opened the door to her car and looked at Supergirl one last time over the hood of the vehicle.

“Do try not to break too much else.” Lena said with a smile. “I may start sending you a bill.”

Kara felt Alex approaching her from behind before she felt the hand on her shoulder.

“Agent Danvers.” Lena greeted Alex warmly.

“Lena.” Alex smiled.

“I suppose the FBI is invested in destruction of my property as well?”

“No. That was all this one.” Alex patted Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes, the one with super strength. Highly convenient.” Lena smiled. “Please tell your sister ‘hello’ for me and that I am looking forward to the party on Friday.”

“Will do.” Alex responded as Lena climbed into the car gracefully and backed out of the facility loading area before driving off.

“So was she mad?” Alex asked.

“I’m…” Kara paused. “Not exactly sure.”


End file.
